


The Hunt

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, I knowwww don't look at me like that, M/M, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: Tweek had gone missing, and Craig would have done anything to find him - even if that meant tangling himself into a life he had no escape from.(Creek week day 4: Supernatural)





	The Hunt

Craig was eighteen when he was certain he had found the one. He had been dating Tweek for a long time - eight years on and off, though they had been together for two years without breaking up. He loved Tweek, and he was certain Tweek loved him, too.

When Tweek didn't turn up to prom, Craig was heartbroken.

There were no texts, no missed calls. Craig would have understood if Tweek was too anxious to turn up if Tweek had said. Craig called, but there was no answer. He tried three times, and when there was still no answer, Craig went to Tweek's house. Something was wrong, he just didn't know what yet.

“Last I saw, he was heading over to yours,” Richard told him.

Tweek never reached Craig's house that night. He never got home, either. The worry only grew with every passing day. By the tenth day, the Tweaks had given up on finding their son alive. Craig never lost that hope. Maybe he got lost in the woods, or he was kidnapped. He had to be alive, Craig just didn't know where he was.

“Taken by aliens,” Clyde said.

“I'm serious.”

“So am I! Kind of.” There was a glimmer of something in Clyde's eyes, something Craig knew better than to trust. “Maybe he was kidnapped. Maybe we need to go find him ourselves.”

“Alright, Detective Donovan, how do we start?” Craig asked, deadpan.

Clyde had no ideas. He never had any ideas. Craig rolled his eyes. He laid down on Craig's bed - no one told him he could - and hummed in thought. Then, he clicked his fingers and grinned.

“Summer road trip! Dude, it's perfect. We'll search the state, and if he's not there, we expand our search.”

Craig wanted to call him an idiod and tell him it wouldn't work. It wouldn't work. Tweek was long gone - whether that meant to another state, country, or death didn't matter. Tweek was gone. Craig would never see him again.

But hell, he needed the distraction, and he definitely needed to get out if town. Since Clyde was offering - and was clearly too interested - Craig nodded.

“This is stupid, but okay.”

At worst, it would be a round the country vacation. At best, they'd find Tweek. Craig tried not to think of the best.

They left that night - no plans, no warning. They had gathered their savings and gone, and did not look back. Craig was glad to be out, to be free. Clyde was just happy to travel, especially if it was between best buds.

It was in the mountains that Craig and Clyde encountered their first wendigo.

He saw his death in its eyes as it came for him. He stood there, frozen. What could he do? Clyde had ran away: he was always a quicker runner, he would have gotten away. Craig wasn't so lucky. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed his death would be quick.

A gunshot rang in his ears, and the creature screamed. It flopped to the floor, but it tried to crawl. A small explosive was tossed, landing by its feet. In a burst of flame, it screamed in pain, before finally dying. Craig looked around and he saw a man with a shotgun. He looked old, beyond his years. His hair had greyed, though a poor dye job covered some of it. His face was scarred, like a beast had clawed at him.

“What the fuck.”

That was all Craig could say - the words were uttered in a breathless whisper. His gaze flickered between the man and the creature.

“Wendigo,” the man said. “It's fine, their bites can't turn you into anything but a corpse.”

Not helping. Not helping _at all_. Craig backed away from the wendigo, though he kept his eyes on the strange man.

“Who the hell are you?”

“A hunter. That's all you need to know. I make sure that all those things that go bump in the night don't come for you.”

Craig wouldn't have believed it if he didn't see it for himself. Even now, his brain didn't want to accept it. The strange happenings in life were just strange, nothing supernatural. Things just happened. Except maybe he was wrong, and maybe when Clyde said he had seen his mom's ghost, he was telling the truth.

“Like what?”

Craig tried to sound intimidating, but his voice cracked, betraying him. The man slung his gun over his shoulder.

“Ghosts. Demons. Vampires. Werewolves. All of the crap you see on TV came from somewhere - reality,” the hunter said. “Go home, kid. Stay safe.”

The man left, and Craig was left by himself with this wendigo. He ran. He ran in the directions he saw Clyde run to, and eventually found him hyperventilating behind a tree. Craig crouched down, and Clyde broke down into relieved sobs on his shoulder.

As Craig knelt down, holding Clyde, he realised he knew how to find Tweek. That marked the beginning of his hunting career.

The years passed, their optimism fading with the sands of time. Craig knew he would never find Tweek again - he was dead, with his remains rotting away somewhere. Craig realised he had made a mistake dragging Clyde into this mess. He forced Clyde to give up his life with Bebe to help him chase a dead man around the country. Neither of them could stop hunting: once in the life, there was no way out.

They lived on credit card fraud and junk food, travelling in Clyde's old, nearly destroyed car. It was a heap, but it was hard to afford a new car when they lived on nothing.

This was no life. This was survival.

They took life one case at a time. There was a shred of optimism that remained in Craig, like a stubborn speck of glitter stuck in carpet. Maybe one of these monsters were Tweek, or maybe they would find Tweek somehow. Though, if five years taught him anything, it was to hope for nothing.

They sat in a motel room, stealing their WiFi to look up new cases. It didn't take long to find one: three murders in the span of a week in a town called South Park. All three had been stabbed in the stomach, but with strange puncture wounds in their necks. Either it was a strange murderer, or a young vampire who hadn't learned how to kill discreetly yet.

South Park was the source of strange phenomenon, so the latter wasn't a stretch. The town had its own witch coven - consisting solely of men, married men who had lived for far too long. They never concealed any of the strange happenings, not even the fact they had angels living among them. Craig hated South Park.

They arrived in the morning, in time for another body to be found. They took fake FBI badges from the glove box and left the car. Two officers were already at the crime scene, discussing their findings. Craig and Clyde approached, flashing their fake papers at cops who did not know better.

“Morning, boys,” Clyde hummed. “We're taking over.”

“Ay!” one of the officers barked. “You think you can come in here and take over?! This isn't an FBI issue, this is my territory.”

“Not anymore it's not. It's the FBI's now,” Clyde said.

“Dude, come on, just leave them to it,” the other cop said, rolling his eyes.

Finally, the two cops left them to it. Craig crouched down, examining the body. It was pale, drained of blood. He grabbed the body's chin and tiled the head to one side. There was a clear bite on the side of the neck, too sharp to be human teeth. He examined the stomach - a stab wound, though it didn't look like anything had bled out of it.

“I knew it,” Craig mumbled. “Fucking vampires.”

“Vampires? Vampires are cool!” Clyde said.

Craig didn't want to listen to how mosquitos were vampires except bugs, but he knew that was where this conversation would go. He stood up straight, dusting himself off. At least Clyde could still find some joy in their work.

“Let's find the nest,” Craig said.

Finding vampires wasn’t hard when one knew where to look. They kept a journal full of entries on various monsters they had encountered. Some was research, and some was based on experience.

Thankfully, with two hunters on the case - one expert and one Clyde - finding the best proved to be a simple task. They tracked the vampire down to its home: an abandoned mansion on the outskirts of town. The only difficult part was deciding how to approach it.

Going in with swinging machetes was a surefire way of getting their asses kicked. They needed a subtle approach. Unfortunately, Clyde did not do subtle. Craig should have left him at the motel in town, and not dragged him along for this one. Too late to take him back now.

Clyde was so heavy footed that one could hear him even without augmented hearing. He was strong - much stronger than Craig - and that was why Craig liked having him around. By God, Clyde  was useless in stealth, however. They needed to get close enough to the vampire to behead it, but at this rate, that was going to be a tall order.

Craig heard something, and he stopped in his tracks. Clyde paused and looked over at him, confused. Before either of them could say anything, Craig was pinned to the floor by his shoulders. Piercing green eyes stared down at him, and the person was snarling. Pointed teeth caught his eye and he realised what was over him - the vampire.

“What are you doing here?!” he screeched at Craig. “You hunters think-- think you can just break in? Who taught you manners?!”

Craig recognised that shrill voice, and he recognised those eyes. He knew that face, even when twisted with the features of a monster. Craig's face fell.

“Tweek.”

The vampire froze. His grip loosened, and he looked at Craig with huge eyes. “C-- Craig?”

“Don’t worry buddy, I’ve got you!” Clyde said.

Craig could see the glimmer of Clyde’s machete, and he had to do something. With Tweek distracted, Craig switched their positions, pinning Tweek to the floor. Clyde stopped.

“Dude, what’re you doing?”

“It’s Tweek, dumbass!”

Clyde stopped for a moment, his machete still in the air. He gasped, but did not drop his weapon. He shook his head.

“He’s still a monster!” Clyde said. “Dude, get off! He’s gonna kill you.”

So what? Craig had what he was looking for - Tweek was alive. Yes, he was a vampire, but he was alive. Tweek didn’t move, staring blankly up at Craig. He wasn’t trying to kill Craig, he couldn't have been evil. Craig's expression softened.

“What happened?” Craig asked.

“Get off of me!” Tweek said, squirming again.

“Are you gonna kill me? Hurt me? Or go anywhere near Clyde?” Craig asked.

“Of course he is! He’s a vampire!”

Craig shot a glare at Clyde, who clammed up. He then looked back at Tweek, who shook his head. Craig moved and sat down, and Tweek sat up. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt, tugging it hard like he always did. Craig wanted to grab his hands - Tweek was as immortal as his anxiety.

“Prom night,” Tweek said through his teeth. “I-- I was on my way to your place. I was so excited. Then some fucking vampire cornered me. I didn’t stand a chance. I thought I was gonna die.”

“You didn’t say anything,” Craig said.

“W-- Of course I wasn’t gonna tell anyone! You’d never believe me, or you’d try to kill me, o-- or--”

Tweek screamed. He leaned forward, his hands on the back of his head as he pulled on his hair. Craig couldn’t touch him like he used to, he couldn’t help like he could when they were dating. Craig had lost his gentleness, and they had lost their closeness. They were not teenagers in love anymore, but his feelings had not faded.

“And-- and I know why you’re here. I know you’re both hunters. I know, I know!” Tweek tugged again, and Craig heard ripping. “I hate it! Being a vampire is so much pressure! I don’t wanna hurt anyone, so I don’t. I have other ways of getting blood. I-- I’d never hurt anyone!”

Craig didn’t know that anymore. He didn't know Tweek, not after this many years apart. He was going by the memories he had of Tweek when he was alive, but Tweek hadn’t changed. One couldn’t fake the level of anxiety he had. Craig hesitated, but he put a hand on Tweek’s knee. He didn’t react.

“Then another vampire,” Craig said.

“You’re buying this. Craig, come on, you can’t be serious,” Clyde said.

Tweek nodded. “Y-- yeah. There's another group who've been killing people. It's not me, I swear.”

Clyde looked at Craig, but Craig was looking at Tweek. Even as a vampire, Craig doubted Tweek would hurt anyone but himself.

“I know. Do you know anything about the other vampires?” Craig asked.

Tweek shook his head. “No. I'm sorry.”

“I can't believe this. I'm out,” Clyde said. “Die if you want, I don't care.”

He left the room, and Craig had never been so glad. Tweek wasn't the Tweek Craig knew, not fully, he wasn't stupid enough to believe otherwise. But it was still Tweek, and he looked exactly the same as he did before. That was one thing about immortality. Craig leapt forward and pulled Tweek into a hug, and squeezed him tight.

“Wh-- what?! Why aren't you trying to kill me? Let go!” Tweek screamed.

“I'm… I'm just glad you're alive,” Craig said.

This was hardly alive, but it was better than nothing. Tweek was cold. It was unnerving, but Craig did not let go. Tweek whined, but he held Craig. It felt like being hugged by ice, but he didn't care. He could pretend Tweek was as warm as he used to be.

“I missed you,” he sighed. “I don't wanna let you go again.”

Craig had no choice: a romance between a human and a monster never ended well. Tweek sighed and buried his face in Craig's neck. He didn't breathe - another unsettling aspect of vampirism. Craig rubbed his back.

“I missed you too. I missed you a lot. And I can't miss you anymore. I-- I'm sorry.”

Craig didn't get a chance to ask why Tweek was apologising. Sharp teeth pierced his neck, and he screamed. The pain coursed through his veins, acid pumping mingling with blood. He tried to push Tweek away, but he couldn't. His body was weak, and Craig realised he had fucked up. He was dizzy, so dizzy, and the world faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. It's 2018. Listen though... I love SPN AUs. And I did like SPN until season 8? I think it was 8. It's been a few years. And I liked the 'monster of the week' stuff. Oh God don't look at me
> 
> Come harass me on [Tumblr!](http://vehicroids.tumblr.com/)


End file.
